helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Murakami Megumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002 – 2006 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = PICCOLO TOWN (2003) Up-Front Works (2006) Zetima (2004, 2006) WANTS (2011-Present) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = ℃-ute, ZYX, Hello! Project Kids, Sexy Otonajan, H.P. All Stars |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Official website}} Murakami Megumi (村上愛) is a former member of Hello! Project Kids and the Hello! Project group ℃-ute. On October 31, 2006, she resigned from the group and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony to focus on her studies. In 2011, she signed to the dance agency, WANTS. Biography 2002 On June 30, Murakami Megumi passed the "Hello! Project Kids Audition" along with 14 other girls. 2003 On June 7, She became an elected member of ZYX, a group led by Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari. 2004 She sang alongside Tanaka Reina and Suzuki Airi in "Suki ni Nacha Ikenai Hito", one of the coupling tracks on the "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!" EP, making her one of only seven girls to be chosen from the entirety of Hello! Project to sing on a separate track. Murakami also appeared on multiple occasions as a backing dancer for other Hello! Project acts. She also appeared on the Goto Maki's PV "Yokohama Shinkirou". 2005 Murakami was featured in the 2005 shuffle group, Sexy Otonajan. She was one of the only two Hello! Project Kids featured in any shuffle group. Murakami was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids until the idea was dropped. 2006 During the second half of 2006, amateur photographs of Murakami holding hands with her supposed boyfriend in the street appeared on the internet. Later on October 31, she retired from ℃-ute and Hello! Project, shortly before ℃-ute made their major label debut.Hello! Project, Murakami Megumi. "『℃-ute　村上 愛』について皆様へ大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2006-11-01. Though the official reason stated was because she wanted to return to an ordinary school life, it is believed that she left because she was afraid of these people following her. 2011 On April 4th, 2011, she returned to show business by signing on to WANTS, a dance agency. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murakami Megumi (村上愛) *'Nickname:' Megu, Meguru, Muramura *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height:' 154cm (5'0.5") *'Former ℃-ute Color': Grey 'Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details ' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member **2006-11-01: Left *'Years in ℃-ute:' 1 Year *'Charm point:' Eyes and overlapped teeth *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2006) **ZYX (2003) **℃-ute (2005-2006) *'Shuffle Groups:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Sexy Otonajan (2005) |-|Q&A= *'Audition Song:' "Pittari Shitai X'mas!" (Petitmoni) *'Hobby:' Exercising *'Special skill:' Hurdles and dancing *'Strong point:' Not giving up and doing things till the end *'Weak point:' Getting mad easily *'Habit:' Saying "tte yuu kaa" before every word *'Favorite color:' Black and white *'Favorite flower:' Hydrangea *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Drawing *'Scared of:' Monsters! *'Favorite movie:' "The Matrix" *'Favorite book:' "Kiri no Mukou no Fushigi na Machi". *'Favorite word:' "Konjou" (will power/guts) *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite food:' Strawberries. *'Least favorite food:' Vegetables... *'Favorite song:' "Choo Choo TRAIN" (EXILE) Dicography Featured In Singles= ;℃-ute * Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) * Soku Dakishimete (Indies) * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) * Wakkyanai (Z) (Last/Indies) ;H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO ;Sexy Otonajan *Onna, Kanashii, Otona |-|Albums= ;℃-ute *Cutie Queen Vol.1 ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 7 |-|Concerts= ;℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ Works DVD *2006.08.06 Music Kyutibijuaru ~ ~ V Special *2007.11.22 Hello Pro vol.1 *2007.03.21 Hello Pro vol.9 Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2003.01 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) *2006.03 Takaramono (たからもの) TV Dramas *2003 Pretty Diary III Ritoruhosupitaru (with Murata Aiko) *2003 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2005 What treasure Music Videos *2004 Yokohama Shinkirou - Goto Maki Internet *2005.08.26 Haropurobideochatto 24th (Hello! Project on FLET) *2006.03.03 Hello Pro Hour # 1 Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) Trivia *On one of the episodes of Hello! Morning, where the members of Hello! Project Kids were introduced, Abe Natsumi accidentally called her "Ai-chan". This is because the kanji for the given name is rarely read as "Megumi". *Murakami did not have a graduation ceremony, making her one of the few outgoing Hello! Project acts, except Hello Pro Kenshuusei, not to receive one. *Videos of her in dance rehearsal at WANTS have been uploaded onto the YouTube channel SATOSHI NAKAJIMA. Gallery Megucutie.jpg|October 2006 Meguookina.jpg|July 2006 Murakami_Megumi_1615.jpg|June 2006 Megumassara.jpg|May 2006 Megumi2.jpg|June 2005 Murakami_Megumi_1890.jpg|2005 Megushiroi.jpg|December 2003 Meguiku.jpg|August 2003 Murakamimegumi_join.jpg|2002 References External Links *Twitter Account *Instagram Account de:Murakami Megumi Category:1992 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:2006 Departures Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:June Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Grey Member Color Category:Gemini